Fighting the strong need
by Popa931
Summary: Just a short collection of drabbles I wrote where Cronos-sensei can be seen really having to pee in different scenarios. Rated K for omorashi content.
1. Chapter 1 : Peeing in the rain

It was a nice rainy day of summer in Florence , Italy.

Cronos was walking through the soft wet grass , enjoying the breezy wind of summer.

He was wearing a light pink satin shirt and black tight trousers.

His makeup looked as gorgeous as usual , but he was somewhat worried that the rain might ruin his hair.

An other thing he was worried about was that he began to feel a slight urge to pee since he forgot to use his own bathroom before leaving his house and he drank 2 bottles of water to make sure he'll remain well hydrated.

At first , Cronos tried to ignore the urge to go , but it was too strong in that moment.

There were no bathrooms around the park and the sound of dripping water the rain made only reminded him of the sound of urinating.

He couldn't just go to a tree , pull his pants down and pee.

He was a civilized man.

He couldn't such a thing.

Cronos began to slightly hop up and down , with his hands held on his crotch , feeling that his bladder might explode at any minute.

It wasn't fair!

There should have been some bathrooms in that park.

Cronos sure hoped there was no one around since he didn't want someone to see him doing the pee-pee dance.

Then , his bladder gave up.

It couldn't resist at all that pressure and it began pouring yellow hot pee everywhere.

It was so humiliating for Cronos and now his pants were a darker shade of black.

The poor man was so embarrassed.

He couldn't believe he did something so childish.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Model

The effeminate man just stood on the royally-decorated chair wearing a flamboyant expensive costume which contained of a long pink cape , high-healed black over-knee boots , white tight pants and long red earrings.

His hair wasn't tight in a pony-tail anymore , flowing neatly on his shoulders.

Cronos was now posing as a model and waited for the painters to draw him.

He obviously looked gorgeous , but standing as a model for so many hours was exhausting , boring and his limbs were beginning to hurt.

He also developed a strong need to use the little boys's room.

Cronos knew bathrooms breaks weren't allowed during posing as a model and what was worse was that he couldn't even move to fidget or struggle.

He actually had his legs crossed for the picture and that helped a bit.

Cronos mentally scolded himself for not going to the restroom before coming to pose as a model for the picture.

A hot strain of pee began pouring down his leg and dribbling into his boots.

He tried to stop it from coming but couldn't.

Then , the sheer stream of pee turned into a gushing audible flow.

All the three painters turned their head in disgust.

Poor Cronos hanged his head in shame , being beyond embarrassed for causing the huge puddle of pee that formed beneath his feet.


	3. Chapter 3 : Waiting for the bathroom

'Why is it taking her so long , na no ne?' wondered Cronos while desperately putting his hand on his crotch trying to contain that ocean of pee he accumulated in his bladder from all the champagne he drank at the Obelisk Blue festivity.

He was so busy talking and chatting with his precious students that he totally forgot to go to the bathroom during the fancy prom.

It was sad that he remembered about his urge to go only when he left the festivity.

When he realized how badly he had to pee he rushed to his own bathroom from his room , only to find it occupied by the Obelisk Blue girls's dorm headmaster , Emi Ayukawa , who was taking a shower.

Segnora Ayukawa was well known for her incredibly long showers so Cronos knew she wasn't going to come out so easily.

His bladder was cringing from all that liquids he's been containing all night.

The poor man didn't know what to do!

It was obviously rude if he'd open the bathroom door out of nowhere due to his desperation and saw Emi showering naked.

Cronos blushed deeply at the thought of it , while struggling not too pee his pants.

No!

He couldn't do such a thing!

He was a gentleman.

Gentlemen never walk into a lady while she was bathing.

But in that moment his need to pee was so urgent he had no idea what to do.

The sound of the dripping water the shower made obviously didn't help to his problem.

Suddenly , pee began coming out from his bladder , completely soaking his pants more and more , doing a huge mess on the clean expensive wood the floor was made of , wetting the fancy puffy carpets and the couch Cronos was standing on.

Oh no , how was he gonna clean up all this mess!

Tears began pouring from Cronos's eyes seeing how inappropriate and childish was the accident he had.

Right in that moment , Emi finally came out wearing her pink bath robe and she gasped in shock at the sight of Professor Cronos sitting in that wet mess.


	4. Chapter 4 : Locked out of the dorm

Cronos was hoping up and down holding his crotch while making his way to the Obelisk Blue dorm to use the facilities.

Poor Cronos was dying to take a leak when he finally arrived to the dorms.

He just came from a concert and he had absolutely no chance to pee in there since all the bathrooms were out of order.

It was terrible for Cronos and he ended up holding it for the whole night.

What was worst was that the water sprinkles just activated and they produced a loud dripping sound that was impersonating very well the sound of urinating.

Cronos felt like he just can't take it anymore and rushed quickly to the dorms , hoping he'd find relief in there.

But then , the poor man was in shock when he found out that the doors were locked.

He almost wanted to scream.

The pressure was too much and small tears were forming in his beautiful grey eyes.

He decided to call some of the other teachers to help him out in this awful situation.

He first called Chancellor Samejima , hoping he was home.

Oh no , he wasn't home on Saturdays , he should have known.

But maybe Professor Daitokuji would help him out.

He took the phone and tasted his number.

While he waited with his phone on his ear , Cronos was bouncing and moving his legs , crossing them a bit to make sure the pee won't escape.

'Buongiorno , Segnore Daitokuji.

Are you at home?

May I please speak to you for a moment , na no ne?' said Cronos , looking beyond uncomfortable.

'Oh sure.

What is it?' responded Daitokuji on his usual calm tone.

'Listen!

I'm locked out of the Obelisk Blue Dorms and I don't have the key.

Can you help me?

I really have a problem , na no ne' said Cronos , barely being able to talk from all the pressure his bladder contained.

He should have mentioned that he needs to go to the bathroom , but he didn't want to embarrass himself , so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

'Oh , I'm sorry.

I can't do come in there.

I'm taking care of Pharaoh today.

Bye' said Daitokuji , closing the phone , rudely , in Cronos's face.

Poor Cronos-sensei was now shaking from that strong insufferable urge to pee.

It was building up in his abdomen and a sharp pain formed down there.

The pain was so strong it felt like his bladder is gonna rupture at any moment.

Maybe , Emi Ayukawa , the headmistress of the girls's dorm would be more understanding.

'Hello , Segnora Ayukawa!

I have a problem , na no ne' said Cronos

'What is it?' replied Emi from the other line.

'Well , you see , I just came from a concert and I want to enter into the Boys's dorm but I found it locked.

I don't even have the key , na no ne' replied Cronos panicking hardly.

'Oh , dear.

Are you alright in there?'

Cronos sure hoped someone cared about him , instead of rudely closing his phone.

He didn't want to admit that he needs to pee since all he could imagine was just how humiliating it would be , but since Segnora Ayukawa seemed so nice and understanding towards him , he thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

'And also , I think I might have another 'medical' problem , na no ne!'

'Sure , go ahead and tell me.

I'm a nurse.

Maybe I can help.

Are you having a headache or something.' said Emi trying to to look worried.

'Well , no.

I don't know how to tell you this , but...

I actually need to use the restroom , really badly , and I don't know if I'm gonna make it.

I'm outside and there's no place I can hide after , na no ne' replied Cronos , keeping his hand tight in his crotch.

'Oh , no!

You shouldn't hold it in if you need to go.

It may cause serious infections later on.

Does it hurt' replied Emi in shock.

'Yes , it does hurt down there and I feel like my bladder is gonna blow , literally.

I have nowhere to go and all the other teacher either weren't home , either closed me the phone , na no ne' said Cronos , blushing deeply since he never had to describe his urge to pee so detailed.

'Well , this is not good.

You can injure yourself if you keep holding it.

I've hear many cases where people died due to urinal infections' replied Emi

Cronos was now scared.

He never actually knew he can die from holding it in so long.

'So are you gonna come and help me , na no ne?'

'What?!

Are you nuts?!

Not now!

I am practicing for my sportive competition.

Help yourself , you whiner' responded Ayukawa rudely and closed the phone.

Cronos almost felt hurt hearing the woman's statement.

He knew he couldn't call Professor Kabayama since he was participating in a chili-making contest , so there was no hope for him.

Maybe his 'precious' students would be much kinder.

Cronos first called Manjoume , the best Obelisk blue duelist , to help him out.

The poor man had to go pee so badly he thought he'd lose control at any minute.

He tried to keep his legs crossed tightly and his mind focused on dry thoughts , avoiding water-related thoughts.

'Buongiorno , Signor Manjoume , I have a problem , na no ne.

I just got locked out of the ...'

'Hold it right there , lipstick-wearing freak.

I'm arranging my duel deck right now.

So if you need something , I don't care in the slightest.

Good bye' said Manjoume , also closing the phone in the teacher's face.

Cronos was so angered by that student's behavior , but Manjoume closed the phone so fast he couldn't even reply to him.

Now , Cronos was looking sadly through the transparent window glass the door was made of , his eyes trying to find the bathroom door that was a little bit further to be seen , but he still could see a small glimpse of it , tears forming into his eyes , one side from the pain and the other side from the fake hope of relieving himself the small glimpse of the bathroom gave him.

He really wished Signora Asuka would have had time to come and help him.

He decided to give another try , hoping this time he'd have luck.

While forming the number , Cronos was slightly bouncing with his hips crossed , humming an Italian song to keep his mind 'off' his problem.

'Buongiorno , Signora Asuka.' replied Cronos , trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

'Oh , hi , professor!

What is it?' replied Asuka on her usual calm monotone tone.

'I just came from a concert and I found the dorm's door locked when I wanted to enter.

I don't even have the key , na no ne' replied Cronos.

'Can you hang on in there , I'll come in a second.' said Asuka preparing to leave.

'Oh , thanks!

Signora Asuka , you are the kindest person I talked to during this time.

Just hurry up , cause I really need to get in , na no ne.'

Asuka had just opened the door to leave , when suddenly , her roommates , Junko and Momoe appeared.

'Asuka-san , what are you doing?

We are ready to go shopping.

Why aren't you ready yet?' said Junko , offended.

'I can't go.

Professor Cronos is locked out of his dorm and I've got to help him' replied Asuka , seriously.

'And who cares about that damn transvestite!

Just leave him in there.

He won't die if stays outside for 4-5 hours until we come back.' said Momoe , rudely.

'He said it's an emergency.

We can't just leave him like this' replied Asuka.

'Listen , are you coming with us or not?

Cronos-sensei can wait.

I don't care about him in the slightest anyway' said Junko , acting just as rude as Momoe.

Asuka couldn't find other way out so she decided to go with her female friends.

After all , a few hours of shopping would probably help her relax.

She took her phone and called Cronos back.

'Oh , Signora Asuka , are you coming , na no ne?' asked Cronos , who was doing a totally desperate pee-pee dance right now.

'Well , no!

I'm not coming.

I just went with Momoe and Junko to the shop , but I guess 5 hours of fresh air wouldn't hurt you.

Bye' said Asuka , closing the phone on the same monotone voice she usually had.

Cronos was in pain.

His overly-full bladder was screaming for relief.

He sure hoped no one was around , so he could do his pee-pee dance without fearing that someone is gonna see him.

Daichi Misawa from the Ra Yellow dorm was not only a great duelist , but he was also a really nice young man and Cronos knew he'd help him out of this terrible situation.

He just tasted his phone number on the phone , hoping Misawa would respond.

'Oh,hi!' said Misawa on his friendly tone.

'Signor Misawa , I'm so glad you responded , na no ne!

It's me , Professor Cronos.

I'm locked out of my dorm room , I don't have the key and I'm dying to get in since _devo andare al bagno , na no_ ne !'replied Cronos , feeling that he can't take it anymore.

He just had to admit his need to go at one point or another , hoping that Misawa would have hurried to come at him knowing he desperately needs to get in.

'Don't worry , professor Cronos.

I'll try to come as quick as possible so you can get in and relief yourself.' replied Misawa , concerned about the teacher's help.

'Oh , thanks , Signor Misawa.

Please , hurry up!

I really need to go , na no ne'.

'Okay , just wait till Mr Kabayama's chili-contest is over.

This would be in 4 hours.

You can wait , right?' said Misawa in a happy tone , not realizing the agony Professor Cronos felt in that moment.

'Oh , no!

I can't wait that longer.

This is a real emergency , na no ne'. replied Cronos.

'There's nothing to worry about , sir.

You can do it.

Just try to distract yourself.

This usually help.

Just try not to think about , you know , don't think about waterfalls , oceans , rivers , lakes , water fountains , flushing toilets , people peeing in the urinal , lemonade , dripping faucets and oh , I just came out with something you shouldn't think about : especially try not to think about that peeing baby sculpture , Manekken Pis , I think it was called...'

Misawa had no time to finish his sentence since Cronos suddenly closed his phone , not being able to take it anymore

All these water sources certainly didn't help.

Al they did was to worsen up his strong urge to go.

Cronos placed both of his hands on his crotch , trying to keep all that pee inside.

Professor Cronos obviously felt uncomfortable to call Judai Yuki from the Osiris Red dorm to help him out since he didn't have a very good opinion on the Osiris students , but his bladder certainly had no other choice.

If he didn't call someone right in that moment , he would probably end up peeing his pants.

Cronos just couldn't imagine the embarrassment he'd suffer if he did that.

With that said , he took his phone and formed Judai's phone number.

Despite the fact it was afternoon , Judai was still sleeping with Shou in the Red dorm , when suddenly the phone ringed.

'What is this , aniki?' asked Shou , sleepily , not wanting to wake up.

'I think someone just called me.

Let me check.'

'Signor Judai , it's me , Cronos-sensei.

Where are you right now , na no ne?'

'Hi , Professor Cronos.

I'm just in my dorm with Shou.

What happened?' asked Judai cheerfully.

'I just got locked out of my dorm room and I'm dying to get in.

I can't find the key anywhere.

Can you come here to open the door , na no ne?' asked Cronos , shifting his legs back and forth.

'I'm sorry , sir.

I can't come in right now.

It's not that I'm stuck with something , but I'm so tired and Shou will probably get scared if I leave him alone

But don't worry , someone will certainly come at you and let you in.

Maybe today , maybe tomorrow , maybe never.

Don't worry! Someone will certainly come at you.

Bye , Cronos-sensei' greeted Judai happily , coming back to sleeping.

The poor man was basically crying right now.

Why did all of his students were so mean to him?

All Cronos wanted in that moment was to get in his dorm , relieve himself in the bathroom , eat something and go to sleep.

That concert was exhausting and he drank so much coke.

The organizers of the concert offered it to him and refusing it sounded impolite , so he had no choice but to drink it.

Also , excusing himself to go to the bathroom in the middle of the festivity was just rude , so he decided to stay in there and wait till the concert was over.

Once it was over , Cronos headed towards the bathrooms , but he was shocked to see how disgusting and dirty the men's room was , so he left instantly without using it.

It was awful.

Once arrived to the dorms no one wanted to open him the door.

Just then , Tome-san came in to clean up the dorm.

Cronos was so happy to see her.

He could believe someone was actually there.

Finally , Tome-san would open the door and let him so could use the toilet and experience that nice heavenly feeling of relief when all the bladder's muscles relaxed and let it all out.

The feeling of finally being able to let it out after holding it in for such a long time was amazing.

Cronos tried to get these thoughts out of his mind , otherwise he'll end up peeing himself in there.

The fact that someone was finally there was all that mattered for Cronos in that moment.

'Tome-san , it's so good to see you , na no ne!

Would you mind if you open the dorm for me?

I'm having trouble in there , na no ne' said Cronos cheerfully.

But Tome-san was so busy in that moment she didn't respond.

Once she opened the dorm's door she began cleaning it up quickly.

At the sight of the open dorm , Cronos hurried to get in to use the bathroom , but Tome-san came back really fast and locked the dorm once again right after she finished cleaning it up.

'Excuse me , Tome-san , but would you mind opening the door once again?

I really need to get in there , to take care of ... something , na no ne' asked Cronos.

'What are you saying?!

I just finished cleaning it up and it has to dry off.

No one is allowed to enter in there for the next 3 hours' explained Tome-san , leaving while humming a song to herself.

Once Tome-san left , Cronos stood on the edge of the dorm's stairs with his hands in his crotch and began crying in pain.

Nothing was worse than that awful feeling of having to hold it and not being able to let it go.

There was no chance for him to make it in time.

Hot tears dripped from his eyes down his cheeks.

It was just too much pain for him.

Suddenly , a huge torrent of pee began reversing from his bladder , completely soaking his pants , dribbling into his boots and producing a really audible sound.

It felt so relieving to let all that pee out but Cronos was so embarrassed for doing wetting himself like this.

It took him a whole minute to let all that urine out of his bladder , while crying and blushing in embarrassment.

This was so gross and inappropriate.

This was by far the worst day in his life.

Cronos just couldn't stop crying.

He certainly was grateful that no one was around to see him.

The poor man knew that the dorm will be closed for another 3 hours.

Since it was autumn , it was really cold and chilly outside.

In other words , Cronos was gonna stay outside with his clothes totally soaked for 3 hours.

It was awful for him , not to mention the possibility of catching a cold if he stood wet outside.

All he could think about was getting into the dorm , taking these wet soggy clothes off , taking a nice hot bath and changing into new clean clothes.

Unfortunately , Cronos knew this is not gonna happen soon since he was gonna wait 3 three long hours in that cold autumn wind.

He already began shaking and sneezing.

Oh no , it seemed he caught a cold already.

* * *

 **Oh no , it seems that poor Cronos didn't make it to the little boys's room this time as well.**

 **And now he has to wait 3 hours in that cold autumn wind with his clothes completely wet.**

 **I feel so bad for him!**

 ***takes Cronos to her house ,takes his wet clothes and puts them in the washing machine , prepares him a relaxing hot bath to clean himself up , gets him clean clothes and allows him to stay in her bedroom for the night*.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mrs Nurse,please help me

Loud dripping sounds could be heard from the Ladies's bathing facilities.

All the Obelisk Blue girls were taking a bath naked in the hot steamy hot spring.

'Ahhh , this feels so good!' commented Junko.

'Wait a minute! Why did the water get warmer than it's supposed to be?' the same girl replied.

Suddenly , all the girls gasped in disgust.

'Ewww! Momoe , how dare you?!

This is not what lady is supposed to do!' said another girl

'Hey , what's the problem?

Everyone pees in the bath.

Also , don't blame me!

That dripping water , all that lion-sculpted fountain impersonates really well the sound of peeing which result in making me have to pee as well'. explained Momoe.

'You're right.

It almost sounds like when Asuka-san is peeing' commented Junko.

Asuka blushed in embarrassment at the girl's statement.

'PARDON ME?!' said Asuka , losing her calm and collected attitude.

While the girls were bathing , down the main Academy's hall , Professor Cronos , was desperately checking for the bathroom.

Today , all the school's boys's bathrooms were out of order , including the one from his office.

The only available place he could urinate was the girls's bathroom.

The poor man was so desperate to relieve himself.

He came where he was welcome by Emi Ayukawa , the Obelisk Blue headmistress.

'Hello , Professor Cronos!

It seems it's a really nice day!

Can I help you?' he greeted him nicely.

'Buongiorno , Signora Ayukawa.

I was just wondering , how long are the men's bathrooms gonna be out of order?' said Cronos trying his hardest not to look like he needs to go , but obviously , he couldn't help to cross his hips quite a bit.

'Well I don't exactly know.

But in any case , most of the boys from the academy are constantly complaining about it.' said Emi giggling quite a bit.

'I sure hoped someone would fix them as quick as possible' stated Cronos , trying to hide the desperate tone on his voice.

'Professor Cronos , it seems you're in need of a bathroom yourself' stated Emi , worried.

'No!

I don't.

I'm fine.

I was just concerned about my male students.

Where are they gonna go now?

They certainly can't walk into the ladies's room , can't they' asked Cronos.

'Cronos-sensei , if you need to use the restroom you can tell me.

There's nothing to be ashamed of.

I'm a doctor , maybe I can help' said Emi.

'Actually , I kinda need to go , to be honest

Kinda terrible , by the way' stated Cronos , blushing a bit.

'Oh , you shouldn't hold it in then.

It's not good for your health'


	6. Chapter 6 :The urine sample,Part 1

Cronos-sensei almost reached the doctor's house , barely being able to reach it due to the high pressure on his water-filled bladder.

The pompous teacher was programmed for an urine test and he was asked to come in there with a full bladder.

He was also advised to drink 20 oz of water per hour and to try not to pee during that day.

Once he arrived , he pressed the house's bell , hoping someone would answer soon.

Hinata Kaito , a nice young lady with long blonde wavy hair and kind figure , invited him inside kindly , closing the door behind.

'Hello , Professor Cronos , you are having an appointment today , right?

Please , come in!' she invited him inside nicely.

Cronos sure was glad he found warmness in the lady's house , especially since it was so cold outside and all of the pee that was inside him had grown its volume.

He didn't want to seem rude towards the lovely kind woman , so once he arrived , despite its strong insufferable urge to pee , he kissed the young nurse's hand gently.

Hinata-san felt like she was blushing deep-pink.

'Buongiorno!

It's very nice to visit your lovely house , Signora Hinata , but of course , it has an even lovelier owner.'

Hinata was blushing deep-red now , but she tried not to lose her mind that much and finally she spoke , keeping her warm figure she usually had all the time :

'Professor Cronos , you had an urine test appointment , didn't you?' she asked , still blushing at the embarrassment thought of receiving his urine in a recipient.

Judging by how worried and uncomfortable Cronos felt , she thought this wouldn't feel too easy to him either.

She remembered how she advised him to come at her house with a full bladder , and she was in fact , feeling sorry for how desperate the poor man seemed to look.

But she had no choice , the urine sample was absolutely necessary for receiving the final analyzes.

Hinata noticed that Cronos was obviously trying to hide his urge , in which Hinata did not understand since she wanted no one to feel embarrassed towards her.

'I see you've listened to my advice and did not use the bathrooms today at all' said Hinata blushing a bit while giggling.

'Oh , you have no idea!

I haven't been for 6 hours and all those glasses of water I had to drink certainly did not help.

It just hurts so much' commented Cronos , uncomfortably.

'Don't worry!

I'll just give you the recipient to pee in , so you won't feel uncomfortable much longer

We should make it faster since it's not good to hold it that longer' explained Hinata , smiling kindly.

With that said , she gave him a small container in which he was supposed to urinate.

'Oh , thanks!

 _Il bagno?'_ asked Cronos on his natal language.

'Sure , it's down the hall , at the left.

Go ahead!' she replied.

Cronos certainly felt much better knowing he's finally going to relieve all that painful pressure he had inside him.

Once he opened the bathroom door , the professor was greeted by a high-pitched loud girly scream and a large sponge being thrown into his head.

'How dare you enter over a lady when she's bathing , you pervert!' yelled the naked brown-haired naked woman who was taking a shower , trying to her her birthday suit with her arms and hands.

Blushing deeply , Cronos left instantly.


End file.
